


"I hate Mondays"

by edibleglue



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game), Garfield - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, bishounen garfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edibleglue/pseuds/edibleglue
Summary: Nayuta goes on a quick cafe date with his boyfriend who misses him dearly![A gift to someone I met on pony.town, i hate you <3]
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Garfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	"I hate Mondays"

**Author's Note:**

> FOR THE ONE FUUTA I MET ON PONY.TOWN WHO BROUGHT IT UP THAT THEY WANTED IT. NEXT TIME WE MEET WHEN YOU USEE THIS YOUR LIFE IS /OVER./
> 
> I made garfield an anime boy because i hate myself and cant bring nayuta to be with a literal cat. i have STANDARDS

It was a typical starter to most sentences with the singer. Someone will say quite literally anything or especially his name and he'll only greet them with a "Haaah?" until the person forces out what they wanted to say. However... this person never had that happen to them.  
As much as Nayuta can get easily pissed he finds himself wanting to stifle back a snort speaking towards them. Enough that even this mentally damaged albino can call 'his true love'

"Naaaayuta-kun." The voice lazily called out with a yawn "I was wondering where you were."

Nayuta scoffed, a faint blush laying like a sore thumb on his pale skin. He tried to avoid eye contact with the tall orange haired man who only smugly glared

"What do you want, Garfield? I already told you that I'm busy-"

"With getting ready for the next big concert. I know, Nayuta-kun." The man chuckled the tuffs of his hairs jiggling slightly like a cats ears moving to take notice on something "But is it so bad to ask if we could just go on a date when you finish practice? We haven't been on one in so long, I miss you and while I respect your work ethic you have to keep in mind of those around you when you're done."

Nayuta bit his tongue and paused for a moment to ponder. He wasn't wrong; they haven't been on a date in months by now. A sigh exits him with nothing more only a soft glare from those cherry eyes as if simply agreeing to his demise. This prompts Garfield to laugh, leading him towards a nearby restaurant

The singer tapped his fingers impatiently on the table waiting for their meal as he sipped on his tea. The smell of coffee causes Garfield to scrunch his nose up somewhat, which none of them really wanted to deal with.  
"They have the best lasagna here, I'm willing to share with you if you let me try some of that cake you ordered."

"Sure."

Garfield frowned towards his lover who had only been mostly staring out into the window. He knew it wasn't on purpose as if he didn't like the date. It was just that Nayuta seemed to easily be spacing out and he only truly snapped out of it when their orders arrived.

The ginger haired man slowly took a bite into the cake off of his boyfriends fork with a soft groan of relief emitting out of him as his tastebuds indulged in the chocolate blessing him. "Dewecious~!" He sobbed already missing the taste already.  
Nayuta pondered as he took a bite into the lasagna. He was never really into lasagna nor knew why his boyfriend seemed to have an obsession with it. 

"It's okay, I guess. I'm not really into this."

The two continued to eat their food with chatter here and there asking about each others days, new hobbies and so on. Nayuta offered to pay the bill stating he felt bad for blanking out slightly throughout most of it and for not seeing Garfield often.

"I'm glad I at least got to hang with you again, Nayuta-kun." Nayuta flushed and looked away with a growl escaping him "Ehehe, I'll take that as you feel the same knowing you. Thanks though."

Garfield leaned in and gave Nayuta a kiss on the head "I'll be there to see your concert in a few days, okay? Good luck."


End file.
